With development of electronic technologies, functions such as photographing and video recording are integrated into a handheld electronic device, such as a smartphone or a PAD (tablet computer). However, when a user uses another function of a handheld electronic device or when a handheld electronic device is in a screen-locked state, the user often encounters a case that an image collecting function needs to be quickly enabled to take a snapshot. In order to quickly enable the image collecting function, a camera application cannot be enabled using a general program.
To take a snapshot, a technical solution provided in the prior art is as follows. An electronic device determines whether a user performs an action on the electronic device, and if yes, enables a photographing function after the action stops. Therefore, it can be learned that, only after a motion of the electronic device stops, an image collecting function can be correspondingly enabled and an image collecting action can be performed, and therefore, the technical solution provided in the prior art has a technical problem of a relatively long time for enabling the image collecting function.